Okane Ga Nai
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It's been five years since the Harrington's found them. Five years since they saved Tasha and Leo Dooley. Slash, Clayton/Leo Chase/Leo


**A/N: hey**

 **Have you guys ever seen an anime called** _ **Okane ga nai**_ **?**

 **If you haven't; where the heck have you been?! This fic is based on that anime/manga but you don't have to go and watch that to get this. I'm just borrowing that plot line and using it for Clayton and Leo.**

 **Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters**

Clayton looked up at the mirror in front of him as he slid a pair of silver cufflinks into place on each of his wrists. Tiny sapphire jewels sparkled in the bright lighting in his room from the black material of his shirt.

The heir paused to gingerly touch the top of his head. His hand gently brushed over the odd spikes arranged all around his head that somehow managed to make him look somewhat older than he really was.

Clayton's always assumed that he had great taste. His father has always made sure that he has the best of everything after all, nothing was ever too good or too expensive for his son. He's always had the best selection of everything so naturally he's always assumed that there was no one on this earth that could possibly have better taste than him.

But apparently he was wrong.

A black shirt, tight fit midnight suit and waist coat. There was a jacket on the dresser along with a selection of five different ties. Clayton let out a deep breath as he took in his mirror image, incredibly surprised at how much more mature he suddenly appeared to be. Of course he's always had a slightly more mature appearance but now it was different.

He looked more sophisticated, kinda edgy. The heir fiddled with the silver watch on his left wrist as he continued to stare into the mirror, trying to find more of a parallel between himself and the person that seemed to be staring back at him when a voice suddenly cut into his train of thought.

"Well damn. I really am that good, aren't I?" Clayton turned back to find Leo walking into his room as he stared at the heir with a large grin on his face. "You look hot."

Clayton felt his face begin to warm as he watched the boy cross the room even as he gave a snort. "Don't I always?"

Leo rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed and sat down with his legs hanging off the side and his arms braced against the soft surface behind him. "You're supposed to say; _oh Leo, thank you for changing me from a boring preppy looking rich kid to sex on legs. I'd be so hopelessly lost without you_."

Clayton couldn't help but smile as the boy sat there on his bed with that warm smile on his face before giving a frown when he realised what he was wearing. Leo was dressed in a pair of loose grey sweat pants and one of Clayton's t-shirts which was way too big for him, with a black leather collar clear for all to see right there around the boy's neck.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Leo shrugged, "There's still some time before the party so I figured I'd come in and check on you first. See if you needed any help."

"I'm O.K, although I'm not happy about what you forced me to do with my hair."

"Forced." Leo rolled his eyes, "You make it sound like I you don't look better now."

Clayton turned back and walked towards the boy on the bed, "So what, you're saying I looked hideous before?"

"No." The boy grinned as Clayton moved over him onto the bed with one leg braced between his own on the bed and his hands on either side of his hips as he pressed a kiss on Leo's lips. "I'm saying that I gave you an upgrade."

"That so?"

"Yup. In this world Clayton Harrington, there are only two things you have to learn. One, I have perfect taste and two... I am always right." Leo said as he gave Clayton another kiss that the heir returned before he pulled back just a bit to make a trail of kisses down the side of Leo's neck until he got to the collar before moving back up towards Leo's ear.

The boy fell back against the bed with his arms going up around Clayton's neck to pull him closer while the heir's hands ran down Leo's sides to slip underneath his shirt and slowly move up over his skin.

Leo moaned, shutting his eyes for a moment before he suddenly pushed the heir away, making Clayton frown in confusion.

"What?"

"There's no time for this right now, you have a party to get to remember?" Clayton groaned in frustration and Leo smiled as he pushed Clayton off the bed and got up as well. "Blue tie, black Louis Vuitton's."

Clayton turned back towards the ties on his dresser as Leo turned to leave the room, "So after I put these on, I'll be perfect right?"

"Well," Leo paused just in front of the doorway to give the heir a smirk, "You won't look half as good as I will, but I guess it's close enough."

Clayton gave a snort as Leo continued, "But don't worry, I'll tone it down. We wouldn't want to upstage you on your big day now would we?"

"I doubt there's anything I could do to measure up to you, but thank you for your effort to tone it down and not upstage me."

"You're welcome." Leo said with a cheeky grin as he left the room, "See you later."

Clayton smiled as he watched the boy go, catching one more glimpse of the collar around his neck as he turned around the doorway. The image made a strange mixture of pride, possessiveness and guilt bubble up in his chest before he took a deep breath and went back to finish getting dressed.

It's been five years since he wrapped the leather strap around Leo's neck and locked it into place. Exactly five years since he and his father brought Tasha and Leo back home with them for the very first time.

Five years since Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald Davenport went missing.

~FLASHBACK~

The room was dark and a little humid, but I guess that's to be expected from an underground building in the middle of nowhere.

It wasn't completely unbearable though.

There was an air-con somewhere nearby so at least it wasn't sweltering hot. Cool drinks in the form of anything from ice water to straight vodka was being served by the posh dressed waiters that moved about the room. Although the smell of lit cigars and cigarettes all drifted around the room, mingling in together with the breaths of the thirty or so guests seated on the plush chairs in the room.

There must be some machine somewhere pumping fresh air into the large room, since they all would have been suffocating by then if there wasn't.

Clayton tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of his chair as he glared at the lit stage just ten feet in front of where he and his father sat, feeling annoyance bubble up inside of him since he'd rather be anywhere in the world but here.

But it's expected of him to be there.

Well, expected of his father, but Clayton is his son and the next in line to take over Harrington international so if his father has to make a public appearance then so does he.

Pierce wasn't anymore happier about where he was than his son, but he still showed up, if only to keep up appearances.

It was an event held once a month every month, every year.

Auction day.

A day when the rich and wealthy get to spend their cash in some vain attempt at showing off to their peers by showing them exactly how fabulously rich they were. Of course, the poorer, less privileged public had no idea about this so called event since the activities that took place weren't strictly speaking legal.

When you have money, you can buy anything at all you want in this world, you know everything accept a human being. Sure you can sort of rent their loyalty and trust, maybe even some superficial form of love for a certain amount of time but you can never truly own someone with money.

Especially with all these pesky, basic human rights and laws.

Therefore making a human being the one thing that no person regardless of how rich they are can ever fully own. It's the one thing you can never have, that one itch you can't ever scratch no matter how rich and powerful you are.

That's why auction day is so popular you see.

These auctions entailed the sale of actual human beings to the highest bidder. It was fairly simple. You walk in, place your bid and if yours is the highest bid placed then you walk out with your very own human slave.

And the best thing is, these human beings came courtesy of the United States government itself. So it was as legal as legal could get.

Well, as legal as a human rights violation could get anyway.

It was an underground project the CIA and FBI had going, in an effort to raise funds for their operations.

The people put up for auction were said to be high ranking criminals and terrorists, border jumpers and immigrants all locked up for whatever crime they committed. The prisoners would be rehabilitated, taught proper manners before being sold in underground auctions as slaves. The only paper work that came out of the exchange was a brand spanking new ID for your new slave, which basically made it look like the person you bought was either your spouse or an adoptive child depending on the slave's age.

The entire operation was executed by the government's best, which practically made the exchange full proof.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen."

A woman with pitch black hair in a tight red dress and impeccable make up stepped onto the stage and Clayton let out a deep sigh. Somewhat relieved that they were starting and that the ordeal would hopefully be over soon. While the rest of him was disgusted since he had to sit there and watch as people were sold off like cattle.

For all their arrogance the Harrington's aren't evil. Spoilt, cocky and maybe just a little bit under handed but definitely not evil. Pierce despised the auction and hated it every time he was forced to go, but he didn't really have much of a choice.

It was a government invitation so unless he wanted to be locked up for some crime he didn't commit he really had no choice. It's either go every month or actually buy someone and never go again.

But the Harrington's couldn't do that. The mere thought made Clayton's stomach turn in the worst way.

The people that were sold off were barely even human when they were put on stage.

They were drugged up so badly that some of them could barely even walk straight, stripped down bare so all the sleazes could oogle and drool over them as they stood on stage before being sold off moments later.

It was disgusting.

"We have a few interesting new finds for you this month." The woman said with a smile as she gestured off stage before looking back at the crowd with a wicked grin. "I hope you have your check books out and ready ladies and gentlemen, because tonight will definitely be a night to remember."

Pierce huffed an annoyed sigh just as a waiter set a glass of whiskey down beside him and the man snatched up the glass to take a large gulp.

"Now then let's get started."

First a young woman was brought on stage. She was hispanic.

Deep brown hair and large silver eyes, although those eyes were glazed over from her drug induced haze and two of the auctions guards had to stand with her on stage to keep her upright.

The bidding went quickly, she was pretty and apparently a virgin so of course it wouldn't take long for someone to buy her. She was bought by a man somewhere near the back for two million.

Next was a slightly older woman, russian with red hair and green eyes, another man bought her for five hundred thousand. Then there was a man. He was palestine, well built with dark black eyes that probably would have looked quite fierce if he didn't look so out of it. He went for one million, surprisingly enough he was bought by another man. A man that actually looked a little bigger than him, sitting three seats away from where Clayton was sitting. The look in the his eyes as he won the auction said that the man on sale probably would have been better off dead.

Clayton suppressed a shiver at the thought.

About an hour had passed with Pierce and Clayton watching the auction go by when the next slave was dragged onto the stage. Pierce froze and Clayton's eyes went wide at who they saw.

"Our next bid is thirty four years old, well educated and an american citizen. No longer a virgin and she has given birth to a child however she has only been married twice and lives a respectable lifestyle." The woman in red explained as the woman being held up by two guards was put on display on the centre of the stage. "We'll start the bid at fifty thousand."

A hand went up and the bids started rolling in, Clayton leaned in towards his father even as he continued to stare wide eyed at the stage.

"Isn't that Davenport's wife? What's she doing here?"

"The real question is where the hell is Davenport?" Pierce hissed and Clayton grit his teeth.

Tasha Dooley Davenport.

Wife to Donald Davenport, mother of Leo Dooley.

Clayton hasn't thought about them since they left Mission Creak after the stock car race fiasco more than a year ago. Mostly because of the embarrassment that followed because of their failure.

The bids were up to a hundred and fifty thousand to the guy with dark eyes, somehow Clayton just knew that this probably wasn't the first time that this guy was hear. Meaning whatever he did to his pets, required him to get a new one every month.

Clayton didn't really know much about Tasha, other than the fact that she is Leo's mother, but she seemed like a sweet woman and she really didn't deserve to end up with a guy like that.

What if Clayton's suspicions are right and he ends up hurting her?

And what about Leo? Where's he and the other Davenport kids? Did they get in trouble?

Not that Clayton really cares about the other Davenport kids, it's just that Leo...

Leo's a bit of a soft spot for him. Clayton only realised how much of a soft spot Leo was after they lost the stock car race and had to move out of their house. In those few days before they left Mission Creek, he noticed things about Leo. Which is odd since he doesn't usually pay attention to anyone that he doesn't deem worthy of his attention.

But somehow Leo was worthy and Clayton really noticed him, unfortunately they didn't stay in Mission Creek long enough for the heir to figure out why.

Still, they can't just let Tasha get sold off to some guy whose quite possibly a psychopath.

"Dad-"

But Pierce was way ahead of his son, he figured he could at least just help Tasha get out and find out what happened later.

"Two million!"

A few people turned back to stare at him in surprise, even the auctioneer paused for a brief moment since Pierce has been coming to these auctions for years but never showed any kind of interest in anyone.

"Two million." The woman in the dress said with a smirk curling at the corner of her lips, "Are there any higher bidders?"

The man with the dark eyes just leaned back in his seat and Clayton let out a sigh of relief.

"Sold! You can come collect your prize at the end of the auction sir."

Tasha was taken off stage, not really looking anymore coherent than she was before and Pierce dragged a hand over his face as he leaned back in his seat and Clayton did the same when the woman spoke again.

"Next up on our list."

A young boy was dragged on stage and this time Clayton's heart all but stopped right in his chest.

Short and skinny, stripped down of all his clothes while his normally vibrant brown eyes were hazed and dead to the world.

"Oh my God."

The woman gave a wide grin as she gestured towards the boy and spoke, "He's a sixteen years old american citizen. Incredibly bright, with a whole lot of bark to his bite which makes him perfect for anyone who wishes to have a pet that needs to be tamed and best of all ladies and gentlemen he is still a virgin both genitally and anally."

A murmur of whispers immediately erupted around the Harrington's and Clayton's blood ran cold.

"We'll start the bid at two hundred and fifty thousand."

"Five hundred thousand!"

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand!"

"One million!"

"Shit." Pierce cursed, wondering what in the hell was going on and exactly what Davenport was up to. But the man still raised his hand, when someone else beat him to it.

"Twenty million!"

Pierce looked up in surprise to see his son standing in the crowd while the room filled with shocked gasps and stares.

The woman on stage blinked in surprise before giving a choked laugh, "Well, we have twenty million. Are there any higher bidders?"

The room went silent and the woman on stage grinned, "Sold! For twenty million, the highest bid we've had yet! What an interesting night indeed."

Clayton let out a deep breath as he sank back down in his seat and his father put a hand on his shoulder. Clayton grabbed the glass of water beside him to take a large gulp as the woman continued.

"You can collect your prize after the auction sir."

Leo was taken off of the stage and Clayton watched him go, wondering what in the hell was going on as the auction continued.

Pierce and Clayton kept waiting for one of the other Davenports to be dragged onto the stage as well, but they never did.

It seemed like Tasha and Leo were the only ones that somehow got themselves into a world of trouble and neither Donald or any of his kids was there to save them. Strange since they seemed like such a close family the last time that Clayton saw them.

What on earth could have happened?

But then, just when the next slave was dragged onto the stage Clayton realised the full gravity of what he'd just done.

He just bought another human being and not just any human being. Clayton just bought Leo.

Leo Dooley, Leo.

The one soft spot he never had enough time to fully figure out on his own, but hasn't been able to stop thinking about for more than a year. For just twenty million dollars, Clayton Harrington owns Leo Dooley.

The room was dark and humid. It reeked of cigars and alcohol and he was forced to watch people get sold of like cattle.

It's disgusting, really it is.

But right at that moment Clayton couldn't help but smile as he felt the warmth of excitement spread right up through his chest even through his guilt, as he started to understand a little bit of why this one boy was such a soft spot for him.

 _'He's mine'_

~END FLASHBACK~

Leo slowly put on his shirt, one button at a time.

Egyptian cotton.

The material feels good against his skin, he noted with a slight smile before looking up at the full length mirror hanging up against the wall.

Blue is a good colour on him.

Leo's smile grew a little more at that thought as his hands slowly made their way up until he was just two buttons away from the top and where he stopped completely.

The boy took a deep breath as he stared at the thin strip of leather wrapped around his neck, until he reached up and let his fingers slide over the smooth black exterior before letting them slip on the inside of the collar.

It was a lot thicker than it seemed but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. The inside of the collar had a soft suede lining that rested against his skin. There wasn't much leeway, Leo could slip his fingers underneath the strap but otherwise there wasn't much give and the small silver lock that kept it in place felt a little uncomfortable at times but, you get used to it.

Leo gave a sigh.

It's been five years since then and Leo couldn't really remember much about _that day_. All he remembers is lights and noise and so much smoke.

It all happened so fast and the two weeks afterwards were just one big blur so Leo really isn't sure how much of his memory he could trust.

It happened after the video of Adam, Bree and Chase went viral. The FBI showed up while they were getting their things together. Tasha and Leo were grabbing some things from the kitchen before heading down stairs where Adam, Bree, Chase, big D and Douglas were packing up the lab.

It all happened so... _fast_.

They were forced on the ground, smoke went off somewhere in the room. Tasha screamed and Leo tried to call out to her when everything suddenly went dark.

He woke up, or at least he thinks he woke up, what felt like a few hours later but really could've been days. Leo couldn't really tell. He was locked in a small room, it was completely bare save for the cot he was lying on against the furthest wall and the lighting was dim.

He tried to get up and look around but his limbs felt heavy and tired, so when he got up out of the cot he almost immediately went crashing to the ground. It took a few hours or at least what felt like a few hours before he had control over his body and was finally able to stand up straight without swaying on his feet.

There only seemed to be one way in and out. A steel door that was locked shut until a few minutes later when three masked men came inside and grabbed him before pinning him to the ground.

"Hey, back off!"

Leo screamed and tried to struggle but it was all in vain since the guys holding him down were probably three times his size. But still, Leo tried to kick and squirm until a woman with long raven hair wearing a white lab coat suddenly appeared in the door with a wicked grin on her lips.

"I see we've got a live one." The woman said as she walked in and slipped her hand into the pocket of her coat, "You're going to make quite a pretty penny, kid."

"Let me go!" Leo screamed but the woman just shook her head as she moved closer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. What I can do, is help you relax, at least till we've found you a new owner."

"Owner? What are you..." Leo's words died away in his throat and his eyes went wide when the woman pulled a syringe filled with some kind of liquid from her coat. Tapping the side of the injection before she pulled the cap off the needle.

"Stop!"

"Shhh, calm down cutie." The woman said as she crouched down beside him and her grin turned into a smirk, "This'll make you feel all better."

Leo tried to struggle away as the needle got closer but couldn't move very far with the masked men holding him down. The needle pierced his skin and Leo screeched in pain before the woman removed it and slowly stood back up.

Suddenly things started getting blurry and Leo couldn't even find it in himself to speak let alone struggle anymore.

"There." Leo's eyes slowly swirled up to the blurred mass of black and white, before he saw what looked like a wide red smile stretch out across it. "Nice, huh?"

Leo felt the pressure on his arms and legs fade as the masked men let go and started to leave the room when he heard the woman speak again.

"Keep an eye on this one. Smith said that he's a handful so make sure that he doesn't become a problem."

That's the last thing he heard before the dark blurry fog took him in.

Leo isn't sure how much time passed after that.

He remembers drifting in and out of consciousness, waking up with a different set of guards holding him down as a needle was forced in his arm in a different room every time. A few times he remembers the woman coming back to see him. He was too out of it to really remember much but he remembers seeing her.

She always got too close and she always touched him when she did, but Leo couldn't really do much without slipping back into the haze all over again.

Other times Leo remembers a man coming into the room. Decked out in a suit with three others with him as well. They asked him questions and he remembers answering, but he can't exactly remember what those questions were or even how he answered them.

Then... he remembers lights. Bright lights filling up his sight, warm humid air settling on his skin and the faint smell of smoke. He heard _her_ voice along with a bunch of other, but it was noisy so Leo could only seem to make out one other voice. One voice stood out above the others because he'd heard that voice somewhere before.

But then the bright lights faded and he was dragged into darkness all over again. Unlike all those other times when he was just shy of being fully conscious, no one stabbed a needle in his arm to make the fog thicken and cloud over again. Instead he was taken to a room and set down on top of a cot.

The drugs were starting to wear off and multiple spots on Leo's body started to ache and throb with pain that the drugs had managed to mask all that time. His skin felt hyper sensitive and he was suddenly hit with the worst migraine he's ever felt before in his entire life. The aches felt worse the more he tried to move, so Leo tried to stay still.

Maybe an hour or two later his eyes still hadn't cleared so he wasn't sure who it was that walked into the room, but he recognised the voice as the one he heard before.

There was a sharp gasp and then some murmuring that escalated into an argument. The voice kept getting more and more agitated with every moment that passed and Leo briefly wondered what was going on, when he was suddenly pulled upright and something was wrapped around his shoulders.

The material was soft and warm which felt incredibly good on his over-sensitized skin. It got warmer once he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him up against a hard chest and the aches faded a little more.

The boy passed out and didn't wake up till two days later, again in a room he didn't recognise.

He felt better though. Thankfully he could think coherently enough to form words and coordinated movements. He sat up in the overly large bed wondering where the heck he was this time when the bedroom door opened and in stepped Clayton freaking Harrington.

Of course once the heir informed him of his circumstances Leo was less than pleased and started hatching plans for his escape, when Clayton explained that escaping was really out of the question.

Leo tugged at the collar a bit more as he stared at in the mirror, almost seeming to test if the leather strap could be removed even though he already knew the answer to that question.

He can take the collar off anytime he wants especially since Clayton gave him a key to the little silver lock on the side years ago. The problem is that the collar couldn't stay off for more than thirty minutes. If the collar stayed off for even a minute longer a silent alarm would be tripped and the CIA would track him down faster than you could say, implanted linked tracking chip.

It was a little insurance for buyers who wanted to make sure that their pets didn't try to wander off. After all, lost merchandise is bad for business and the secret service didn't want to ruin the good thing they had going.

So Leo was trapped. Later he found out that the Harrington's bought his mother too, that much was a little comforting. They might now be property of the Harrington estate, but at least they were together.

Then Clayton asked Leo what happened and where the other Davenports were. Apparently they weren't in the underground auction and seemed to just drop off the side of the earth when Pierce looked into it.

Leo didn't say a word.

There's a good chance Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas and big D are still alive. The question is just where they are.

Did they get out of the lab before the agents could catch them or were they capture as well? If they got caught, then what happened to them? Is the government experimenting on them or were they just locked up? And if so then where are big D and Douglas?

Why haven't they found them yet?

Where could they be?

What if they didn't survive?

From what he could tell, Clayton didn't know about the bionic thing, which means that the FBI and CIA probably covered it up. Leo wasn't sure what would happen if the Harrington's knew the truth, so he and Tasha kept the truth about what really happened to themselves.

Tasha told Pierce that big D was working on a dangerous project and the FBI found out. That's why they got raided and were forced to be separated.

Technically it wasn't a lie, they just left out a few things out is all.

Days passed and turned into weeks then months then years.

Leo was forced to accept his fate as Clayton's pet and of course the first few months were rocky to say the least.

Clayton is a stuck up, spoilt, asshole and his father is an equally stuck up, spoilt, asshole. That fact didn't seem to have changed since the last time that Leo saw them after the stock car race, so he wasn't all that surprised.

What did surprise him was the fact that Clayton actually started growing on him.

The heir was always quick to point out the fact that he owned Leo and therefore the boy was meant to do whatever Clayton wanted him to do. But he never forced Leo to do anything, of course there would be the usual arrogance and smart-ass remarks but Clayton didn't try to _make_ Leo do anything.

Quite the opposite actually.

Leo got to go to school, come and go as he pleased, have anything he wanted and do anything he wanted to do as long as he stayed within five miles of his owner's range at all times.

Any further than that and his tracker would be set off.

The same went for Tasha. The only real difference was that Tasha and Leo Dooley were now Tasha and Leo Harrington. Official records showed Tasha as Pierce's wife and Leo as his step-son and therefore Clayton's step-mother and step-brother. Of course the CIA knew the truth.

As the months passed Leo accepted the fact that the Harrington's were spoilt, stuck up assholes, but also learned that they always looked out for each other. They were incredibly protective and caring. Clayton rarely ever let Leo out of his sight and Pierce would probably give Tasha the world if she just asked.

They were insufferably arrogant at the worst of times but incredibly warm at the best.

Eventually Leo started liking Clayton and two years later they started dating.

But Tasha...

Sure she'd started warming up to Pierce but it was also painfully obvious that she was still in love with Donald. Even if she's technically married to Pierce now, things will never really be the same.

And Leo agreed.

He likes Clayton, he really does. He cares about the heir and every time they kiss Leo's head goes fuzzy and a shiver runs down his spine. So yeah, he _really_ likes Clayton.

But...

He still misses his family. Leo misses big D and Douglas, Adam and Bree but most of all he misses Chase.

Chase is a soft spot for him and honestly Leo isn't sure why.

He's closer to Chase than Adam and Bree, they're best friends after all but even so there was something Leo couldn't quite figure out about him and Chase. Something that made him and Chase different from him and Adam or him and Bree.

Leo just doesn't know what that is.

He loves Adam and Bree, their his family of course he loves them and he loves Chase too but the love he feels for Chase is different. More intense-...

"That's a good colour on you."

Leo snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway.

Tasha stepped into the room and Leo smiled up at his mom, "C'mon mom, every colour is a good colour on me."

Tasha laughed as she came closer. A warm tinkering laugh that she rarely ever used anymore and Leo felt his smile grow a little more at the sound, until he saw his mother's eyes slide down to his neck and her expression fell. Leo couldn't help but let his eyes fall to her neck as well.

There was a large intricate diamond necklace around her neck.

The "Satine"

Clayton said that it was the same one Nicole Kidman wore in some musical.

One of the many pieces of jewellery that Pierce bought Tasha so she could hide the collar clasped around her neck.

Her collar was silver, so it blended in well with most of the new jewels that Pierce got her and you'd have to be looking incredibly hard to notice something odd going on there. But of course since Leo knew what lay hidden under the thousands of dollars worth of metal and stone, he could see it clear as day.

Leo tried to tear his eyes away from the tracking device around his mother's neck and chose to take in the rest of her appearance instead.

She was wearing a royal blue strapless mermaid gown and her hair was tied up and out of her face. Pierce is probably wearing a blue tie and black suit that looked a little bit like his son's.

It's Clayton's twenty first birthday today and since Clayton is next in line to inherit his father's empire, the Harrington's were having a party to celebrate.

All of Pierce's clients and associates would be there and he wanted to present the Harrington's at the party as one big happy family so they were all wearing some form of blue. Clayton is the next CEO and Leo is his V.P, in the same way that things might have turned out for Davenport industries if it weren't for the raid.

Leo suppressed a sigh at the thought and looked up into his mother's eyes with a small smile.

"You look beautiful mom."

Tasha's eyes crinkled into a smile as she stepped over and finished buttoning his shirt, "Thank you, honey." The woman let out a soft sigh as she stared at the collar around Leo's neck for a moment before closing the last button. Tasha reached back to grab the black silk tie on the dresser behind her and pulled it around Leo's neck.

"Time goes by in a flash, huh?"

"Yeah," Leo swallowed as his mom started to slip the knot in place on his tie. "Do you think... Do you think they're still-"

"I don't know." Tasha said softly, "I don't know but I hope, they're O.K, where ever they are."

"Five years is a long time."

Tasha didn't answer at first just finished the tie before reaching back again to grab Leo's jacket and hand it to her son. Leo put it on and his mother smoothed down the non existent wrinkles over his shoulders as she spoke.

"Pierce is an asshole."

Leo gave a snort at that, "So is Clayton, it must be genetic."

Tasha stayed silent and glanced away for a moment, "But... He's also a good man, does that make sense?"

"No," Leo answered honestly and swallowed hard as he finished, "But big D was kinda the same way too, wasn't he?"

Tasha looked up into Leo's eyes as she let out a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess he was. I-"

There was a moment where they just stood that way. Tasha looked far away, deep in thought with only the slightest touch of confusion on her features while Leo just watched her before she shook her head and smiled.

"You look great, Leo."

This happened a lot. Tasha would start talking and fade away from reality for a moment and then come back like nothing happened.

Leo learned to get used to it and Pierce let Tasha have her little space outs without interruption. As long as she came back then it didn't really matter.

"Va-va-voom." Tasha and Leo turned back to watch Pierce step into the room, "Looks like I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight."

Tasha rolled her eyes and Leo made a gag sound in the back of his throat.

"Please stop, I cannot go through that kind of mental scarring."

Tasha slapped his arm while Pierce laughed as he placed a hand on Tasha's lower back before leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful."

"I already told her that." Leo said as he looked back in the mirror and tugged at his jacket. "C'mon, mr. H, you can do better."

Pierce arched a brow at the boy before letting out another chuckle as looked down at Tasha and gave a soft smile, "You look stunning."

"Much better."

"Thank you." Tasha laughed, "We should probably get downstairs, the guests should be arriving soon."

Pierce gave a nod before placing a hand on Leo's shoulder, making the boy look up at him as he spoke.

"I'm proud of you kid, you and Clayton are going to do great things."

"Thanks mr. H."

"Of course if I don't see an increase in stock within the first two years, your inheritance will be revoked." Pierce started with a smug grin making Tasha sigh in annoyance, "I know it's going to be hard filling my shoes, but you're a Harrington now and Harrington's never lose."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Of course they don't."

"If you're done gloating now, we need to get downstairs." Tasha said as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the room, but not without glancing back at Leo, "We'll see you in a bit honey."

"Don't forget to kiss up to Fellheimer tonight. He might be a glorified idiot but he's a rich glorified idiot." Pierce called just as Tasha pulled him through the door, "He's way too easy a target to ignore."

"Pierce!"

Leo laughed as he gave the mirror one more look and took a deep breath before he turned and made his way towards Clayton's room.

This... Is his new life.

He hopes that Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Douglas are O.K wherever they are, really he does.

But it's been five years.

Regardless of how much he misses them and how he felt about Chase...

How he still feels about Chase. He needs to move on.

He's a Harrington now.

And Harrington's don't look back.

"Ready?"

Leo asked as he looked up at Clayton while the heir took a deep breath as he looked away from the mirror with clear anxiety in his eyes. Leo smiled as he reached up to kiss Clayton on the lips, letting out a soft moan as the heir's arms wrapped around his waist.

That familiar shiver ran down his spine but then Chase's face flashed behind his eyelids and he quickly pulled back.

 _'Don't look back'_

Leo cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. "You'll be fine."

"Think so?" Clayton asked as he took a deep breath and Leo's smile turned into a smirk.

"Of course, you have me remember? There is no way, anything could go wrong."

Clayton huffed out a laugh, "Right, I have you." before he let go of Leo's waist and took hold of the boy's hand. "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl suddenly appeared in the dimly lit room with a rushed blur and the three figures huddled around the keyboard and large screens against the wall glanced up at her before looking back.

"Security's on it's way. I give it two to five minutes at best." Bree said as she walked over, "What's taking so long? I wouldn't be surprised if it was just mr. Davenport trying to hack the system, but all three of you? Aren't you supposed to be super geniuses?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "They're using some sort of encryption program, it changes the passwords and codes every sixty seconds."

"The moment we crack one code it throws up another one. We either need to crack three codes in thirty seconds or get a key card to unlock the system." Douglas explained before giving a slight shrug, "It's actually kind of impressive when you think about it."

"I know right, I mean with this kind of security we-"

"Can you please just focus on cracking the code!" Chase suddenly snapped making the other three stop to stare at him for a moment before Bree walked over to put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Chase calm down."

The super genius paused for a moment to let out a heavy sigh as he dragged his hands through his hair when mr. Davenport spoke.

"Chase just try to relax, I know it's hard but you won't get anywhere if you start freaking out."

"Donnie's right," Douglas said, ignoring his brother's glare as he worked on the keyboard. "You'll start glitching if you're not careful and we can't afford any setbacks right now."

"Chase just breathe. We'll find them, but you need to calm down." Bree soothed and Chase took a moment to do as he was told.

"O.K... I'm O.K."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Bree gave a nod as she looked around the room and her eyes widened in panic, "Where's Adam?"

The three at the computer all looked up when a loud grunt suddenly echoed around the room and Adam appeared in the doorway, dragging an unconscious figure behind him.

Chase almost gaped, "Adam what are you doing?!"

"Fixing the problem." The taller teen said with a wide grin as he leaned down to snatch a plastic card off of the unconscious figures jacket and tossed it at Donald.

"A key card?" Donald's eyes went wide, "Adam you're amazing!"

Adam just grinned as the scientist slid the plastic card into a nearby slot, Bree rushed over towards the door and let out a gasp before she spoke.

"We're out of time, hurry up!"

Douglas and Donald quickly typed over the keyboard until a set of co-ordinates appeared on the screen.

"Got em'." Chase said eyes flashing as his bionics worked through the co-ordinates, "They're in Washington, property of..."

Property.

God, Chase hates that word.

To think that Tasha and Leo were now someone's actual property made him sick to his stomach. Of course they were all devastated when they found out about what happened. Mr. Davenport was sure that Tasha and Leo wouldn't suffer because of his mistakes. They didn't know anything about how the bionics worked after all, he figured that they'd be questioned by the police before being released but apparently he was very wrong.

It took them years to shake the CIA off of their trail, deal with Victor Krane and his legion of evil, find a safe place to stay and try to figure out how to find Tasha and Leo.

They were just hoping that Tasha and Leo were O.K and that they weren't hurt because of what happened.

Chase doesn't know what he'd do if Leo was-

The bionic teen's eyes went wide.

"Property of Pierce and Clayton Harrington?!"

Adam gaped, "What?!"

Donald stepped forward, "Chase are you sure?"

"Positive."

Douglas frowned, "You mean the rich guy that used to tear up your front lawn?"

"Tasha and Leo are with them now-"

"There's no time for this, we need to go now!" Bree suddenly screamed and Donald shook his head as he quickly picked up his gear. "She's right, we'll figure this out later."

As the sound of pounding footsteps got closer a siren suddenly rang and the five figures quickly slipped out of the room and out of sight.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I feel like the story is pretty obvious from here on out. First they'd find Tasha and Leo and things would get complicated for Leo cause he likes Clayton but he has all these feelings for Chase, Chase gets super jealous cause Clayton and Leo are so close. Tasha would go back to Donald and Pierce would be heartbroken and blah, blah, blah. They leave the country to get away from the CIA, Tasha and Leo go with them, Leo has the whole "I love you but I'm not in love with you" talk with Clayton and Clayton let's Leo go cause he decides he loves him too much to force him to stay. Blah blah blah, fluff fluff fluff. Happily ever after, the end**

 **Yeah... That's how it'd go.**

 **Or I dunno, I guess Tasha and Leo could choose to stay with the Harrington's instead.**

 **Whatever I don't have the brain capacity to turn this into a bigger story right now. I have way too many other projects all screaming for my attention, but I got a request to do a Chaseo/Cleo fic and then this popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone and it kept writer's blocking me from said screaming projects so I decided to just post it for fun.**

 **So like... Review and stuff.**


End file.
